This invention relates to a device for measuring weight and, in particular, to a scale for measuring the body weight of a human in a standing position. Such scales are sometimes called bathroom scales.
Bathroom scales of the prior art generally include a rotating numbered dial, the periphery of which moves past a viewing window. The following are U.S. Patents which show typical rotating dials: 3,666,031 (Provi et al), 3,478,618 (Provi et al), and 3,460,642 (Provi et al). In these patents, the dial is moved rotationally by downward movement of the upper surface of the scale, relative to the base. A generally stationary indicator in the window marks a place on the moving dial corresponding to the weight applied to the scale. A system of levers, springs and a rack and pinion arrangement transfer downward load and movement into rotary movement of the numbered dial.
Rotating numbered dials are limiting in the sense that their diameters must fit and rotate freely within the scale's housing. The size of the numerals is therefore limited. For some users, particularly those with less than perfect eyesight, the numerals cannot be read while standing in an upright position. Problems with reading such scales can be made worse if the window becomes scratched, or if lighting is insufficient to extend down into the housing and onto the dial.
Attempts to solve this problem are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,469,645 (Provi et al) and 4,082,153 (Provi), wherein electronic means are employed to make the results of the weight measurement more readable. Such efforts generally result in significantly increased costs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and economical scale which allows a user to easily read the scale from a standing position.
Another object is to provide an easily readable scale which can utilize a standard internal scale mechanism.
Another object is to provide a scale which has a smooth upper surface which is comfortable to the feet of a user.
Another object is to provide a scale which is usable in a variety of angular positions.
Still another object is to provide a scale which is easy to keep clean.
These and other objects are achieved with a scale in which the housing has a central opening through which a shaft extends upwardly. The shaft rotates an indicator or pointer in proportion to weight applied to the scale. The pointer rotates within a covered recess in the upper surface of the housing. Around the cover, which is preferably a transparent plate, numerals are disposed The numerals are large and clearly visible so that reading of the scale from a standing position can be easily accomplished. The pointer, housing and cover are arranged so that the upper surface of the scale is a smooth flush surface which is both comfortable to the user's feet and easy to clean.